The Screwed-Up Fic!- part 1
by PalmonGal
Summary: I'm uploading this for my sister so I don't know what she wants to say. I think it's kinda weird, defferent. If you don't like Davis then don't read- it included Davis-bashing. Ummm... Taiora, Sorato, Mimato, Michi, Takari, Dakari, and even weirder romanc


Disclaimer- We don't own Digimon or anything related to Digimon. We just like writing and reading fics about them! Digimon belongs to Bandai, and a bunch of other companies. On with the fic!

A/N- Hi, I'm Squirtlerocker, otherwise known as Digimon Empress, Ken's girlfriend, and, above all, Erica (that isn't my real name). (We're getting married after he defeats the Digidestined and all that happy hoo-ha!) I'm her sister in real life, Pokemaniac, The twelfth Digi-destined, Izzy's girlfriend, and Lavender (that ain't my real name, either!) I'm in this fic as 'Lavender' and she's in the fic as the Digimon Empress or 'Erica'. Words in 'this font' are my notes.Words in 'this font' are my notes, me, Erica. Words in 'this font' are part of the fic. Also, my friend is in the fic, as 'Anne', or Joe's Girlfriend. We felt sorry Joe, so we're going to give him a girlfriend. Anyway, on with the fic! I also got this idea from the song by Hoku, 'How Do I feel (The Burrito Song)'. R+R please! Prodigious! 

*******

Joe:"Well, what happened was, we were all in school and we met up with three new kids, Davis, Yolei, and Cody, the new digi-destined. Then we met up with yet _another _digi-destined kid, Lavender. Kinda wacky if you ask me. Anyway, we were all having a good time together. Anne, a new girl in school, and I started to *ahem* informally go out, and Izzy and Lavender became really great friends. Tai and Sora and TK and Kari started to become better friends too. More than friends, really. Nudge, nudge. Well, we figured out that an Empress was assisting the Digimon Emperor- it was his girlfriend! Now we have to destroy _two_ people! The Digiworld drives me crazy! Anyway, on with 'The Screwed-Up Fic'!" 

**The Screwed- Up Fic!**

** **

Izzy's teacher, Mr. Fujiyama, stood up in front of the class. He cleared his throat and started to talk. "Okay, kids, it's time for lunch!"

"But, Mr. Fujiyama, we're fifteen minutes early," Izzy stated in a loud voice.

"Oh, Izzy. Always keeping track of time. I know how much you love this class. But I gotta let you go sometime, especially when I have nothing to teach."

"Oh, Izzy, I'm so enchanted by the way you're always caring for people and how hungry they must get after a grueling day at school."

"Actually, Yolei, I just want to get to lunch, too."

"Whatever." Lavender was getting bored with the conversation. "Let's just go to lunch." She pulled on Izzy's right sleeve while Yolei pulled on the left.

"Come on, Izzy. Come sit next to me. Me, Izzy!" Yolei pulled the helpless boy with the red hair next to her on the bench. 

Lavender scowled and pulled Izzy down the bench, next to her. "This is a better place to sit!" Cody plopped in the seat next to Yolei, the seat she had saved for Izzy. She frowned, folded her arms over her chest, and pouted.

***

Ken pointed at a pair of goggles. "Those?" he asked Erica. 

"No, no. They need to be flashier. Like these." She proudly picked a black and blue and green pair off the rack and held them up to Ken's face. "Perfect." She beamed at her boyfriend's impeccable appearance. "Just right for Digiworld. All you need to do is make them Digital and… Viola! I'll get the same kind in black, purple, and red."She plucked the goggles off the other side of the rack.

"Cool," Ken replied in a monotone. "Then we can be the Empress and Emperor of the Digiworld and no one will be the wiser."

"But how are you going to get rid of the meddling Digidestined?"

"Easy. I got Demidevimon on our side. She's the cook at school today. She's going to feed them food that will make them turn against each other. The rest will be cake."

"You're so smart Ken."

"I know. After all, I balanced the world's largest checkbook."

***

In the kitchen of the school, Demidevimon was confused. "What was the recipe that Ken said? I can't remember if it was tomato or salami or just throw it in. Oh, what the heck! Whatever happens, happens. And I think it's the salami." Demidevimon started to slice up a black gear into the salami and the salami into the burritos.

Demidevimon's beeper beeped and she picked it up and held it to her ear. "What?" she said.

"It's me, Erica, Empress of Digiworld. Are things going okay?"

Demidevimon sweatdropped. "Um… yeah. I- I guess. I added the gear, and," she peeked into the lunchroom, "the kids just arrived. Nothing could be going better."

"Good," Ken spoke up. "Coz if you screw up-"

"I- I know. I'll be digi-deleted."

"Right."

***

Tai took a seat across from Izzy. Sora sat next to him, slowly edging the seat closer to Tai's chair. "I thought Matt was the chick magnet, not you, Izzy." Izzy smiled but Matt, who was next to Tai, punched him on the arm.

"I'm still the hot one," he said. Joe walked up to his friends and sat down, Anne at his right elbow.

"I'm glad you guys are letting me sit with you guys! I mean no one else wants me around. But I guess it's only natural for me to sit with my," giggle, giggle, "boyfriend."

"Ummm… Yeah. Right," Tai said.

"Guys, guys!" A pretty girl in pink and white and a handsome boy with blonde hair and a white fisherman's cap ran into the lunchroom, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand *hint-hint*. Matt and Tai smiled at each other at the appearance of their siblings, together. 

"TA. I hate him. Always making moves on my girl," a boy with purple hair grumbled, trudging behind the happy 'couple'. He was carrying a plate of burritos and one sloppy Joe *no pun intended! *. Matt saw this as a time to embarrass Davis and stuck his foot into the aisle where the jealous boy was walking.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Davis fell headfirst into his sloppy Joe. And came up with a face full of meat sauce. Kari put her free hand over her mouth and started to giggle, followed by Matt, TK, Tai, Sora, Joe, Anne, Yolei, Cody, Lavender, Izzy, and a giggle from the cafeteria doorway.

"I just got an E-mail," Kari said, when she stopped laughing. "Mimi's coming back!!! For GOOD!!!"

"MIMI!!!" Sora, Izzy, TK, and Tai screamed. "The original eight digidestined back TOGETHER AGAIN!!!"

"Mimi. Humph. Who cares?" Matt crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. No one else knew about his crossed fingers other than Sora. Yolei, Anne, Lavender, and Cody looked bewildered. Davis was still sore about the sloppy Joe incident.

"Mimi's supposed to be coming today."

A girl with pink hair walked in from the doorway. "Hi! Am I in the right place?"

"Do we know you?" Tai had no clue as to whom this girl was.

"Ummm… yeah, Tai. You do. I've known you for a long time. Ever since… Digiworld."

"What?! Mimi?!" 

"Yeah!!! It's me you guys!!!"

"What happened to your hair?" The boys puffed out their cheeks as if they were about to barf.

"Dumb boys," Mimi muttered under her breath. "I could say the same for you." Tai just sweatdropped and ran his hand through his… _mop _of 'hair'. "And Izzy. It looks like you lost a fight with a lawnmower. Matt! You cut your hair! TK, you've grown up so much! Tai! Where are your goggles?" Her eyes swept Davis and she fainted.

"I guess it was my superior looks that made her faint." Davis sat up and smiled. **_Two beautiful girls in one day… Kari and Mimi. And they both like me. Boy, must I be lucky. I wonder what else is goin to happen to me._**

***

"Poor, foolish boy." Erica, the Digimon Empress, rubbed her hands together. "You know little of what's going to happen to you." She turned to her boyfriend and said, "Know the fun will begin. All we have to do is sit back and watch the digidestined destroy each other."

"Right, my pet. Right."

***

First part's done. Part two will come out soon, if yall want it. Review please. C yall soon! --Erica, Digimon Empress signing off.

**_ _**


End file.
